Hoist ring assemblies for use in the lifting of heavy loads should be robustly designed to ensure safety. Additionally, it is highly desirable for such assemblies to incorporate features which allow for ease of assembly, and rapid attachment to and removal from a load. Those in the art recognize the need for improvements in the features of such hoist ring assemblies, while employing the use of components designed to be less expensive to fabricate.